eurostarcontestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Węgry
Węgry – państwo w Europie Środkowej. Od 2004 roku należy do Unii Europejskiej. {| border=1 cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaaaaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 100%;" |- bgcolor=#d3d3d3 ! Edycja !! Uczestnik !! Wykonawca !! Piosenka !! Miejsce - semi !! Miejsce - finał !! Pkt. - semi !! Pkt. - finał |- | 1. ESC || Nicolas || NOX || Forogj világ || BRAK || 2 || BRAK || 100 |- | 2. ESC || Nicolas || Magdi Rúzsa || Unsubstantial Blues || XX || 17 || XX || 45 |- | 3. ESC || Nicolas || Arash feat. Rebecca || Temptation || 3 || 4 || 114p || 113p |- | 4. ESC || Nicolas || No Name || Zauvijek moja || XX || 20 (ost.) || XX || 43p |- | 5. ESC || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX |- | 6. ESC || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX |- | 7. ESC || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX |- | 8. ESC || Mike ESC || Manca Špik || Še vedno nekaj čutim || 14 || XX || 46p || XX |- | 9. ESC || Mike ESC || Crystal || Amíg csak élek || 10 || XX || 77p || XX |- | 10. ESC || Mike ESC || Orsi Pflum || Távol || 11 || XX || 69p || XX |- | 11. ESC || Mike ESC || Ewelina Flinta i Łukasz Zagrobelny || Nie kłam że kochasz mnie || 3 || 3 || 122p || 165p |- | 12. ESC || Mike ESC || NOX || Szomoru Angyal || XX || 14 || XX || 102p |- | 13. ESC || Mike ESC || Yarabi || Yarabi || 7 || 12 || 77p || 92p |- | 14. ESC || Aderczak || Bajm || Biała armia || 14 || XX || 45p || XX |- | 15. ESC || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX |- | 16. ESC || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX || XX |- | 17. ESC || Mike ESC || Morandi || Angels || 2 || 8 || 100p || 108p |- | 18. ESC || Mike ESC || Josh és Jutta || Egy Álomsziget || 12 || XX || 51p || XX |- | 19. ESC || Mike ESC || Colonia || Mirno more || 7 || 14 || 74p || 85p |- | 20. ESC || Mike ESC || Ewelina Flinta || Żałuję || 15 || XX || 53p || XX |- | 21. ESC || Mike ESC || Natalija Verboten || Cry on my shoulder || 8 || 6 || 73p || 132p |- | 22. ESC || Mike ESC || Laïs || 't Smidje || XX || 12 || XX || 98p |- | 23. ESC || Mike ESC || Maja Šuput || Raj i Pakao || 11 || XX || 59p || XX |- | 24. ESC || Mike ESC || Lola || Say you love me || ?? || ?? || ?? || ?? |-